poppy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulip.Television
Tulip.Television is the debut album by Poppy released on January 17th, 2027 through Fuckbitchshitty Records. Background and Conception On May 7th, 2017, Poppy tweeted "Album one is done", confirming that the first album was finished. In the same tweet, Poppy also confirmed that there would be a tour to promote the album and that she knew when the album would be released. Later, it was confirmed by Titanic Singer that the album had been completed on April 17th, 2017. When asked by a fan if she could release the album herself, she stated that "There's too much drama to discuss from now to then." After being interviewed for an article with Wussy, the website accidentally leaked the release date of Poppy's album as October 7th, 2017. This release date coincided with the 6-year anniversary of Poppy's YouTube channel being created. Tulip.Television Tour Poppy first announced plans to tour on Twitter in July 2017. On July 15th, 2017, she announced the tour with ticket presale beginning on July 19th, 2017 and tickets going on general sale in July 2017. The tour took place in England between October 18th, 2017 and November 22nd, 2017. A second leg of the tour, known as the Tulip.Television'' Tour Part 2'', featured cross-continental performances in Poland, United States and Hungrary. The second leg took place between December 15th, 2017 and February 14th, 2018. Tracklist # I'm Poopy # Let's Kill Someone # Bitch Black Adult # Her Meatballs # Crappi Crappi # Television Girl # My Saliva # Kinky # Underworld # Minecraft Downgrade # Poop Meatballs Singles I'm Poopy was released to digital retailers through I'm Poopy records on February 14th, 2017, and served as the first track and single on the album. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song along with Titanic Singer. Television Girl was released to digital retailers through Mad Dicks along with the music video on May 20th, 2017, and was the second single on the album. Poppy co-wrote the song along with Crappy Graffiti, and it was produced by Rhinoceros Shitty. Let's Kill Someone was released to digital retailers through I'm Poopy Records and Mad Dicks on June 22nd, 2017, and served as the third single to the album. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Meatballs Tank-Engine, Titanic Singer and Rhinoceros Shitty. Underworld was released to digital retailers through I'm Poopy Records and Mad Dicks on July 13th, 2017, and served as the fourth single to the album. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Titanic Singer and Shitty Cock. My Saliva was released to digital retailers through I'm Poopy Records and Mad Dicks on December 1st, 2017, and served as the fifth single to the album. Poppy co-wrote and produced the song with Titanic Singer and Shitty Cock. Trivia * When Tulip.Television is searched on Bing or Google, it redirects to the tour page. * This is one of Charlotte's most hated albums. * The outfit that Poppy wears on the cover of the album is the same one worn in her video "Family Is Not Important". Category:Albums Category:2027 Category:Poppy Category:Mede's Projects Category:Fun